


Он не Артас

by KatrinaKeynes



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M, dreadlord!Anduin, everything is going to hell, with the art
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9573146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: Андуина терзают сомнения.





	

**Author's Note:**

> я люблю всякие what if
> 
> originally written in 2014 (May)  
> tumblr page - http://spaceinthecage.tumblr.com/

"— _Жил на свете принц, чьи помыслы были так же чисты. Знаешь, что с ним стало?"_  
Не слова, а ржавое острие гоблинского клинка. Куча заразы, груды болезней. Сочащаяся по желобам отрава.  
Сомнение.  
Он не Артас. Конечно, не Артас. И подле нет Фростморна. И чума далеко за океаном. И он не стал бы слушать голос меча, каким бы этот меч ни был могущественным. У него есть собственный голос и собственные мысли. Ведь не стал бы?..  
Ша Сомнения более других похож на грязь: текучий, вечно изменяющийся. Болотный монстр, которым пугали в детстве, чтобы не забредал слишком далеко от дома. Наверное, так легче обхватывать души, удобнее оплетать тёмными щупальцами сердца. У сомнения нет острых игл страха, нет у него горячих клешней гнева, холодных оков отчаяния и застилающей глаза пелены гордыни. Сомнение — медленный яд, который умеет ждать.  
Он не Артас. От одной мысли о том, что он когда-нибудь поднимет руку на своего отца, у него ноги подгибаются.  
В его сердце нет место сомнениям. Он не Артас.  
  
Гневион выслушивает его с сонливой серьёзностью, но от лёгкого тычка в лоб всё равно не удерживается.  
  —Дурак ты, о, принц, — бормочет, переворачиваясь на бок.  
Меж зубов его просачивается дым - самая верхушка древнего драконьего могущества — и, завиваясь, растворяется в тёмной пандарийской ночи. За окнами пиликают сверчки, и бесшумно ступают Чёрным Когти. Мир да покой на высотах за туманами.  
Андуин вздыхает, и вздох этот такой громкий, что он мог бы превратиться в эхо. Если одна из телохранительниц спала — а они сторожили по очереди, Левая и Правая, символ мира с дубиной в руках — то теперь-то они точно обе были на ногах.  
Рука Гневиона, горячая и когтистая, обвивает человека вокруг талии и притягивает к своему хозяину. Надо же, до чего аккуратно у дракона получалось обращаться с когтями. Даже во сне.  
Чёрный принц шипит что-то, что могло с равным успехом означать "Спи же ты, наконец" и "Раз уж ты не спишь, придумаем занятие получше". Но через мгновение Гневион уже сопит, еле слышно, и пандарийская ночь становится ещё и по-драконьи тёплой.  
Андуин засыпает быстро, и сомнения перестали его тревожить.  
Он не Артас. Он Андуин Ринн, сын великого короля, ученик великого учителя и друг великого дракона.  
Голос в его голове только один. Его собственный.  
  
По крайней мере, какое-то время.  
Эти голоса другие. Сильные и яркие. Ярче звёзд, ярче магии, ярче даже света, в который так верил Андуин. Ярче красных глаз, которые смотрят с беспокойством.  
Они обещают мир для всех. Они обещают мир, ранее невиданный. Невозможный. Тот, где не будет боли.  
Ни один Ша теперь до него не доберётся. Ни сомнения, ни гнев, ни страх... Зачем бояться, когда по жилам бежит сила напополам с демонической кровью, яркой и горячей, может, даже горячее драконьей?  
  
Он помнит чёрные, как старые ночи, крылья, и кинжалы когтей, и пламя, слабое, как льющийся в просветы низких туч свет. Уж не ему ли, пышущему гневом ящеру, он предлагал сотрудничать? Ни один Древний Бог не добрался бы тогда до племени Смертокрыла. Недоверчивые людишки никогда бы не собрали войско, чтобы насадить на пику чёрную чешуйчатую голову, а потом прибить рядом с такой же на ворота в своём вонючем городишке. И что он ответил?  
Дракона победить не сложно - особенно дракона, который не сражается в полную силу. Неужели боится? Только за себя ли?  
Кровь демонов воет. Жаждет показать своё превосходство. Хочет подпереть этот мирок и сделать его таким, чтобы создатели его ни за что не узнали.  
  
— Позволь мне помочь тебе, — хрипит кто-то в его руках, сжимающихся всё сильнее и сильнее, до тех пор, пока красные глаза не гаснут совсем. Он разжимает пальцы. Звук, с которым тело удаляется о пыльную землю, почему-то не забывается.  
  
Андуин Ринн уже не Андуин. И он не Артас.  
Он много хуже.


End file.
